


Слишком много для сна, слишком мало для яви

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Reincarnation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Шин-О приходит в сны Мураты





	Слишком много для сна, слишком мало для яви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Much to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412161) by [tsutsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji). 



> секс с призраком

_Прошлой ночью твоя тень посетила мою одинокую комнату._  
Я коснулся твоих золотых волос и вдохнул запах твоих духов.  
Твои глаза были наполнены любовью, как и всегда.  
Ты мягко протянул руку, чтобы утешить меня.  
А затем пришел рассвет,  
И ты ушел,  
Ушел, ушел, ушел.  
«I Had Too Much To Dream Last Nigh»t, Electric Prunes, 1967

  
Просыпаясь, Мурата воссоздавал в памяти сцены из прошлых жизней с отстраненностью зрителя кино — и смотрел на себя, совершавшего действия, о которых с трудом припоминал. Бодрствуя, он помнил даже самые интимные моменты с Шин-О так, словно это было с кем-то другим. Но даже сквозь столько времени и расстояния его сердце болело: потому что фильм заканчивался тем, что любовников разлучала жестокая судьба и их собственный выбор.  
Но когда он спал, преграды меж ними исчезали. В этих снах Мурата оставался Муратой, нынешней реинкарнацией в юном теле, но тогда он вновь был с Шин-О, как мог только настоящий Дайкендзя. Он чувствовал прикосновение руки Шин-О, приподнимающего его подбородок, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, чувствовал улыбающиеся губы на своих, и когда его дыхание срывалось, выдавая бурлившее под внешним спокойствием Мудреца желание, он ясно ощущал крепкие объятия своего короля и вкус разгоряченного дыхания, когда Шин-О снова запечатывал его рот поцелуем.  
Мурата знал, что наверняка стонет во сне. Он осознавал, что спит, потому что Шин-О не мог касаться его вот так – но это и не могло быть лишь воспоминанием, потому что именно это, нынешнее тело Шин-О вдавливал в подушки всем своим весом. Плащ Шин-О развевался над ними, как огромные темные крылья, и Мурата елозил и вытягивался, как струна, в своей форме колледжа, но поскольку все происходило во сне, одновременно они касались друг друга – кожа к коже. И когда Шин-О прикусывал его обнаженную кожу острыми и крепкими зубами, какими они были всегда, Мурата выгибался от горяче-сладкой боли.  
Он осознавал, что все это – в настоящем, пусть даже эта сцена представляла собой нарезку из прошлой жизни: ведь опасность, которой они подвергались в эти дикие моменты, давно исчезла. Но даже без искушающей темноты, сквозившей в улыбке Шин-О, Мурата продолжал беспомощно таять от его ласк, и это добровольное подчинение прорывалось даже через сдержанность Великого Мудреца.  
И этот сон снился не ему одному. Дух Шин-О был настолько же силен, как некогда было сильно его тело, и его улыбка, когда Мурата склонялся под властью своего короля, была настоящей. Сила, с которой они некогда играли, прежде чем дразнить тьму стало слишком опасно, сменилась другой, более эротичной. Разумеется, сила Шин-О, нависающего над ним, была ограничена рамками сна, но и тело самого Мураты не обладало такой физической крепостью, какую помнил Мудрец, поэтому, подчиняясь странной логике грезы, они все равно играли с по-прежнему опасным огнем, когда Мурата подчинялся воле своего любовника.  
Логичная (современная) часть его разума указывала, что эти сны исключительно удобны: ему не приходится задумываться, как он может лежать на постели в своем нынешнем теле, в очках и студенческой форме, сковывающей его движения, – и одновременно распластываться обнаженным, чувствуя над собой такого же голого Шин-О. И при этом ощущать свой твердый член другим, более «взрослым», напряженным и ждущим касания, в которым его король отказывал ему.  
Он посмотрел вверх, на Шин-О, который лишь сладко улыбнулся в ответ. Воспоминания и сон сливались воедино под этим властным блеском в глазах его короля. Все, что он хотел – касаться и пробовать на вкус, заявлять о своей любви и обожании телом и душой. Как если бы ему не хватило ожидания в течение тысячи жизней, и он хотел от Шин-О еще и еще.  
Память подкидывала ощущения, которых недоставало в настоящем. Его нынешнее «я» вскрикивало голосом четырехтысячелетней давности, когда Шин-О входил в него, и он подавался навстречу столь остро помнимому удовольствию, и смыкал свои (пустые) объятия вокруг тела, которое так хорошо помнил, что внутри все изнывало от одной лишь мысли о нем.  
 _«Коснись меня», –_  умолял он, и пусть в мыслях он видел прежнего себя и слышал, как его прежний голос шепчет эти слова с обманчивым спокойствием, его нынешний юный голос срывался на крик, отчаянно желая освобождения. Шин-О улыбнулся и протянул руку к его члену. Мурата чувствовал, как большая, мозолистая ладонь Шин-О смыкается на его возбужденном члене – и в то же время вспоминал, как его король брал куда больший член Мудреца в рот: в обоих случаях прикосновение Шин-О было преисполнено любви, но тщательно контролируемо.  
Мурата держался, сколько мог, боясь, что проснется сразу же, как только кончит, зная, что обнаружит себя свернувшимся в клубочек на кровати. Одиноким и вымотанным, и только мерцающее сияние духа Шин-О, растворяющегося в темноте, подтвердит, что этот сон был все же в какой-то степени явью.


End file.
